Double Identity
by Kes-Bluehope
Summary: It's been a while since the Future Trunks has been seen on the scene , no one knows he's back until Bura catches him but who'll believe her? And why does he want to be in this time now, since his timeline has been sorted?
1. Confusion

**Double Identity **

This story is based on Bura and Trunks' relationship more. It takes place roughly at the end of Dragonball Z, Bura still being a very little girl and Trunks being in his teenage years. The story also contains the future Trunks, he's come back but no one knows it until Bura sees him but who believes her? No one does...

* * *

**Chapter 1: Confusion**

"Where are you Bura!?" A woman's voice shouted, making it echo throughout the inside and outside of the estate.

"I'm out here Mum!" A tiny voice replied.

Bulma came into view and leaned against the doorway, trying to catch her breath for a bit. "Why did you go off like that? I said no going out by yourself, especially without telling us."

"I only came out here, in the garden, technically I didn't go out Mummy. I'm still on the estate. Besides, I asked Trunks to come out and play with me but he just said he had better things to do than spend time with me."

"Oh, don't worry, you wait till I talk to your brother. You see Bura, he's a teenager, teenagers don't like to 'play' the way you do."

"He's being mean to me. He says he doesn't care about my feelings and what I want. I asked him whether he loves me like a sister and he said no, so at the moment I don't really like to play with him."

"Don't take it personally Bura, he's at that age and you will most likely be like that at his age."

"I'd never be that rude and uncaring."

Bulma giggled to herself, never going to believe that line, they say that now but will have total different views when they reach the certain ages. "I'm sure you won't." Bulma lied, she didn't want to wind her up even more.

"Yep, I won't."

"Ok... Well Bura I've got to go back inside and do some more work, got deadlines for the company. Do you want me to go get your daddy to come and play with you?"

"No, that's alright. I'm pretty sure he's in a mood like Trunks. Plus I thought I heard him say earlier that he wanted to go and do more training in the chamber, if I stop him from doing his training he'll only get more annoyed."

"Oh, Ok. If you need me I'll be in the closest lab next to the front door."

"Ok Mummy." Bura replied, not even flickering an eye lid to watch her Mum go inside.

It was like any other weekend day really to Bura. Her mother was always busy, she means well but just all over the place, her father was always training and complaining in some way, shape or form and her brother just didn't seem interested at all.

Bura turned her head to see that the chamber had just been turned on, which meant Vegeta had just gone in to do his training like usual. Her dad goes into the chamber everyday, like he always says 'if you don't put the work in you'll just get lazy and will never be strong'.

"Hi kid." A voice started in a normal tone from above her. She looked up to see her elder sibling that had been mean to her all the time, including today. Trunks carried on walking away while he looked at her.

"Where you going?" Bura replied with only slight interest.

"Going to the chamber to train with dad. Someone else in this family has to be strong as him too, it's obvious you're not going to. At your age I was 10 times stronger than an average fighter."

"I thought you said you had better things to do."

"And I do, train. Like I said, some of us are going to have to be strong for people that are weak like you. Looks like you're not going to be able to defend yourself." Trunks carried on walking off with a sniggered look on his face. He used to be so nice to her before but he'd reached the age of, can't be bothered to know. He also takes her for granted, he's nice when he's in the good mood but most of time he assumes that she'll always be waiting for him to play with her, so he's mean. She watched him walk in and slam the door behind him.

"Sometimes I wish I'm an only child." Bura sighed to herself as she carried on playing with her brightly coloured ball. She was starting to get bored with it, there wasn't many games to play when there's only one person.

Bura looked up from playing with the ball to notice someone a few yards away from her. With that she dropped the ball and got up off the ground to go inside. She just up but wasn't enough for the figure, while the figure stood in front of her she looked up at the face. "Trunks!" Bura gasped. "You've got long hair!"


	2. 1st Quality Time

**Double Identity **

This story is based on Bura and Trunks' relationship more. It takes place roughly at the end of Dragonball Z, Bura still being a very little girl and Trunks being in his teenage years. The story also contains the future Trunks, he's come back but no one knows it until Bura sees him but who believes her? No one does...

* * *

**Chapter 2: 1st Quality Time **

"And... Who are you?" The Trunks look alike replied, looking at the little girl up and down.

"You can't be my real Trunks, my Trunks is training with my daddy. I know my Trunks is mean to me but at least he doesn't pretend to not know me." Bura answered, not wanting to answer his question because as far as she was concerned he should know who she is. Everybody else did, with her parents being so popular and rich the attention was extreme, everybody recognised her and her brother a lot.

"Training with your daddy? You look very much like Bulma you know."

"I know. She's my mummy, why else would I look like her?"

"Your mummy!?"

"Yes, duh. What's wrong with you? I'm going inside now, I'm not aloud to talk to strangers when I'm by myself." Bura replied, she knew how stressed her parents would get if they found her talking to a stranger, especially her dad, Vegeta. He would shout and cuss and when he got bored of that he would blow them up, as far as he's concerned no one will lay a hand on his little girl. She's was his true soft spot and he hoped she would have some powers and strengths when she grew older. She turned around from the stranger and started to head for the main door to find her mum.

"Wait!" The future Trunks called in a lower tone, making Bura turn back around to face him. " What was I thinking? We're brother and sister of course.

"I don't know... You don't look like my Trunks."

"Uh... I'm sorry for being 'mean' to you." He lied, truth was he spotted the other Trunks talking to her and saw himself being mean. He figured she must be close to his other self in some way, shape or form because of being on his property and was talking with him. "Want to play a game with me?"

"But... You said you had better things to do than spend time with me... Including with you saying to me you'd rather train with our daddy, someone else part from our daddy had to be strong and I wasn't going to be as strong as him ever."

"Well I'm not saying that now am I? I'm sorry again, I shouldn't be mean to someone that I'm supposed to be close too. Do you want to play a game or not?"

"That's Ok, mummy told me that you teenagers are like that but can come in different degrees of being mean. I want to go on my swing." Bura replied, seemingly forgetting that he didn't look like the real Trunks. She wanted to believe it was the real Trunks because for once he was being nice to her and actually looked like he cared. Besides she finally had someone to play with, which was what she always wanted, it's not much fun playing by yourself all the time.

"So... I'm a teenager age in this life." Trunks quietly muttered to himself.

"What was that?" Bura questioned while giving a confused look on her face to the future Trunks, not hearing all of what he said.

"Oh, I said... Ok. Let's go to your swing. Do you want me to push you on the swing?"

Bura gave him a massive smile and nodded. She couldn't believe her luck for the day, all she ever wanted was her brother to play with her and showed that he cared about her. The future Trunks held out his hand to her, to lead her the swing. Bura just looked up at him with a confused look, not understanding what he was doing with his hand, no one had ever held their hand out to her.

"What's the matter?" He questioned, wondering why she hadn't grabbed his hand.

"Huh? Why do you have your hand out to me for?"

"Haven't you ever had a parent or love one take hold of your hand? It comforts and guides, shows the person they care."

"Oh, no I haven't. My parents or you haven't bothered, I guess we're not as close as other people's families." With that she took his hand and he led her to the swing.

"Ok... Not to high, please." Bura said to Trunks as she sat down on her own personalised swing.

"Ok." Trunks replies with a big smile on his face.

_I can't believe how much this time has changed since I've last been here. _The Future Trunks thought to himself as he carried on pushing his past little sister on her swing. _I just came back for a peek, like I do every year and I find this little girl. This time has me, dad, mum and... a little sister. This girl never existed in my timeline... It seems a little unfair. I saw how my past self treated his younger sister, I shouldn't be acting like that. I always wished I had a sister... Plus this one is so sweet and I feel a strong connection for her, I wish she was mine..._

"Bura!" Came a male voice.

"Oh, that must be daddy." Bura said in a mid-tone. She looked over her shoulder to look at future Trunks but to find he'd vanished. There was a quick scribbled note on the ground behind her, she jumped off the swing to pick it up.

_Dear little girl,_

_I had a fun time with you but sadly I'm not who you think I am. The truth is I'm future Trunks, of course from the future. Before you were born I helped out this timeline, to get the life you got now. In my life I have no sibling, and I'm glad you exist somewhere, in fact I wish you were mine. You brother in this timeline don't treat you right... But I'm glad you got a 'daddy' in this time too._

_Don't worry, I will see you again. We will play and hopefully have more time with you._

_Lot's of love._

_Trunks_

_XXX_

_P.s: we will meet again._

"Bura!" Vegeta called and just came into sight. "Oh, there you are. What did I say? You're not aloud to play by yourself outside."

"Well I didn't have anyone to play with but I wasn't alone."

"Hmmm..."

"Someone did come and play with me. He was really fun, looked like Trunks part from he's much better than him. I'd like him to be my brother more..."

"Oh come on Bura, there's no one else here."

"I had a note from him too." She placed out her hand that held the note but to reveal there was nothing there.

"Ok... Bura you got some imagination. You're coming with me, watch me train a bit and then how about I take you out for ice cream?" Vegeta replied, giving a confused look, there was no one else for her to be playing with.

"But he was here, daddy."

"Bura, stop it!" Vegeta snapped. "There is no one here and you know I don't like you having that much of a imagination."

"Hmmmmmm..." Bura replied, she knew what she saw but could see her dad wasn't going to accept it.

"Come... How about I also take you to the park? Stay as long as you like?" Vegeta also replied, his face softening. He felt guilty for not spending more time with her, and now she was making up imaginary people. He decided he's going to have to try harder.

"Yay! Thank you daddy." Giving him a peck on the cheek, she saw her luck and she might as well take it while Vegeta was offering.

"Well come on then." Vegeta smiled at her and pick her little bundled size into his arms. The size difference was massive, it looked like Vegeta was carrying someone much younger than Bura because of his size, she looked like a sweet bundle in his arms. He carried her off to the training area.

"Whew, thank goodness I got that note before she shows it to him. I'm glad I've got such super quickness. We'll meet again Bura..." Future Trunks said to himself as he watched the Bura and Vegeta scene and them walking off...


	3. But He Does Exist!

**Double Identity **

This story is based on Bura and Trunks' relationship more. It takes place roughly at the end of Dragonball Z, Bura still being a very little girl and Trunks being in his teenage years. The story also contains the future Trunks, he's come back but no one knows it until Bura sees him but who believes her? No one does...

* * *

**Chapter 3: But He Does Exist!**

"Wait here a second Bura. Keep swinging on that swing while I quickly go get you an ice cream from that guy over there, ok?"

"Ok, daddy." Bura replied as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Oh, and Bura."

"Yes."

"Please no more about that boy you keep on saying you saw at the house. There was no one there, there just wasn't."

"But he was there, daddy. He just didn't want you to see him."

"Don't be silly Bura." Vegeta snapped once again. The fact that Bura thought this person was real was driving him nuts. He knew she was very young and couldn't understand totally about the universe she's in, that there is much more than just humans but he knew for a fact that she shouldn't think imaginary people are real. "Look I'm sorry for snapping again but you must understand that there couldn't have been anyone else there. I'm special, as you know, I would have sensed another persons presence but I didn't, I didn't see them, smell them, sense them or anything else. Now just wait here and try not getting into any trouble."

"I know he exists. I didn't just play by myself. I know it wasn't the real Trunks because he was much nicer and acts like an actual brother."

"I think you just say all this because of that fact. Your brother isn't nice to you. You imagine that there is a real nice one. And I'm really sorry that he isn't nice, when he's older he will grow out of it."

"Whatever. I hate him." Bura replied finally with a annoyed look on her face. She started to walk off to the closest swing in sight.

"Hmmmm..." Vegeta sighed as he watched her go to the swing and sit down on it. He hated acting nice and letting others see his weakness' but Bura was his little girl, the only one that made him go soft. With everyone else he would be bitter and nasty, or would basically blow them up. He actually showed more interest in his daughter than son, which he thought would never happen, to him boys were number 1 and will have better strength and talent.

"Why won't he believe me? He's my daddy, he should believe what I say." Bura sighed to herself as she started off on her swing. She looked over in the direction of the ice cream van and saw her dad getting really annoyed because he had to wait so long in line. She smiled, thought it was funny when she saw her daddy getting annoyed at people, he was never really like that with her.

_Be careful on that swing... _

"Huh? Who's there?" Bura gasped in a quite quiet voice. She waited for a minute but got no reply. With that she looked back over to Vegeta to see if it was from him but it wasn't. He was still getting over stressed by the ice cream line.

"I wonder what it was..." Bura muttered to herself, her swing near totally stopping. "That was strange. It was like I was being talked to inside my head, almost telekinetic. I remember my daddy saying warrior's like himself and the Z squad can do things like that. You usually either have to be a special person like in our family or you train to have these special things. Meaning you have to be powerful, maybe I have it because my daddy has it..." She always listened to her daddy, remembered being told that she was special, like her brother and daddy. Once she overheard a conversation about Saiyan's and that her brother and herself were half of what it was. There was no point asking her dad, like a lot of things he kept saying she'll know when she was older, like getting taught some of the fighting that the Z squad does. Ever since she was born she had watched her brother and father fight and train, she knew right from the start that they do things that other people can't.

_Over here, Bura..._

"There it is again..." Bura muttered once again to herself. By now her swing had totally stopped and she was starting to shake with nerves on it. She started whisking her head around in all directions to see where it could possibly be coming from. Right there, straight in front of her, there was something in the bush, she saw a bit of purple.

_That's right, here..._

With that the future Trunks stood up so Bura could see half of him. Bura saw him immediately and gave out a big smile, she wished he hadn't scared her like that. "Hi, future Trunks!" Bura called over to him and gave a big wave.

"Hi, like I said be careful on that swing." Future Trunks replied simply, not calling back, just in a normal straight tone. Also gave a big wave back with a massive smile on his face.

"Bura... Who are you waving at?" Came another voice to Bura. She looked up to see her dad standing directly next to her, holding her ice cream. With that she stopped waving and put the big smile away, at the rate her day was going she knew her dad wasn't going to believe her so easily.

"It was him again, daddy." Bura replied with a pout, pointed with her small fingers where she'd seen him in the bushes.

"But... There's no one over there."

"Huh?" Bura questioned with a curious face and looked back in that direction to find that he was gone. "But he was there... A minute ago..."

"Bura!" Vegeta snapped back, pulling a very annoyed face. "You really need to stop this! There's no one there. It's just your imagination."

"But... I even heard his voice in my head, daddy. You know, the way you do when your fighting strong people and whatever."

"Hmmm... Whatever. Here's your ice cream." Vegeta replied and handed her a chocolate sundae that had just been made fresh by the ice cream man.

_Voice's inside her head? Just like mine? The one you've got to train for? _Vegeta thought to himself. _I just wish she would cut this out! She hasn't had no real training to be getting these mind conversations. Better take her home soon, she can play a little bit inside the house and then have a nice long good nights sleep. That'll make her feel better._

"Bulma! We're home!" Vegeta called throughout the house and walked with Bura into the living room.

"Back already? I thought you were going to let her have a nice long play." Trunks' voice started and questioned to Vegeta. As they walked further into the living room, Trunks was revealed on the large main sofa.

"I think Bura's had enough excitement for one day and was getting a little tired."

Bura had wandered around and sat on a side chair to take her coat off. After taking the coat off she handed it to Vegeta, who went back out the room to hang them.

"Awwww... What's the matter?" Trunks started to tease with a nasty snigger in his voice. "Can't handle your imaginary pal anymore? Was he mean to you?" With that he burst out laughing to himself.

"No... It's not my problem that you don't believe me that he's real."

"Well dad said you're making it all up. That you're attention seeking. Probularly because you can't keep up with me and dad, you have no powers at all."

"That's not true. Just today I got a new power, I can had conversations with people through my mind, which I know is one of the things you can do."

"Whatever, I doubt you have anything. You're most likely imagining it like you're stupid little friend."

"That's it!" Bura screamed at him, finally snapped by her brother's horrible behaviour. "Yes the powers are true, I could easily say the same about you're powers. And he's not imaginary! He's the future version of you but he acts nothing like your behaviour. I love him more than you. I hate you!" With that she stomp off to her bedroom, leaving Trunks open mouthed in shock...


	4. What If?

**Double Identity **

This story is based on Bura and Trunks' relationship more. It takes place roughly at the end of Dragonball Z, Bura still being a very little girl and Trunks being in his teenage years. The story also contains the future Trunks, he's come back but no one knows it until Bura sees him but who believes her? No one does...

* * *

**Chapter 4: What If? **

"What did you do?" Vegeta growled at Trunks as he walked back into room.

"..." Trunks was to shocked to reply, to stunned by what his little sister muttered.

"Will you stop it? Picking on her is not acceptable. How can you say she has no powers? She just hasn't had the right training yet and she's young, they will develop. Looks like they might be starting to come through."

"Did she really start hearing the voices with her mind? Like ours?" Trunks finally questioned.

"I guess she could be. It's one of the first powers to appear and develop, it was yours, so it could be following down the family."

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"What happens if this person really is real, like she says?"

"If he was real I would have caught him myself." Vegeta growled again at that thought. "I usually would've sensed him or seen him myself."

"But what if there is?"

"What are you getting at?" Vegeta not happy about being questioned on his skills.

"I mean, what happens if someone can get under your radar?" Trunks felt like he'd been snapped back to wondering after his sisters outburst. There are the, what ifs'? What if she was correct in her claims? He couldn't get over the fact of her saying that she hated him. It actually got him worried, wondering whether the things she says are real.

"That's ridiculous!" Vegeta yelled, once again hated being questioned.

"And your saying it's never happened before?"

"Hmmm..."

"I take that as a yes."

"Hmm... Whatever. It's very rare. So rare that it's a few in a million chance."

"But what if there is a person? He could have permanent eye on Bura."

"Your starting to sound like her. Besides, why worry? All you've been doing recently is picking on her. You've said nothing nice to her for months, you wouldn't have cared if she got shot at."

"Well... I have been a bit hard on her recently."

"A bit? You just made a little girl snap and she isn't easy to get angry in any way, shape or form."

"Whatever... I'm still worried, dad."

"What would any person with those so called powers want with Bura anyway?" Vegeta snapped back. "She's just a little girl. No one really wants to steal a little girl that hasn't developed her powers yet, there wouldn't even be any fun attacking her."

"Hmmm..."

"She say anything else that she hasn't to me that could give a hint of what's going on?"

"Well..." Trunks sighed.

"Hurry it up!" Vegeta snapped once again, patience wasn't his best part and he especially wanted to know if his little girl was at any kind of risk.

"Ok... When she snapped at me a few minutes ago she said the person was a future version of me but he doesn't have my personality, in her mind I'm mean and this person is very nice. Sounds crazy doesn't it? A future version of me, that can't be can it?" Trunks looked up at Vegeta and his mind turned to worry when he saw his father's reaction through his face. "Dad? What it is? It can't be real can it?"

"Trunks... Before you were born there was an issue with the future, we had to fight a future enemy and there was a future version of you... You look the same but both of you have way different personalities, you most likely got the different personalities from the different presents."

Trunks gasped, he had no idea of such fights. His parents never said anything to him and Bura because it might of changed and interfered with the current time. Knowing that it would have only caused confusion and wrongful change. "There was another me?... There's a different future?"

"Yes..." Vegeta answered regretfully, he wished he never had to mention it ever again. "His future is far different. Most are dead and only you and your mother was alive. Of course that means Bura was never born in that time line because I wasn't alive and Goten wouldn't be born... Basically a lot of what we have in this time, doesn't exist in that time. Plus there was a lot of destruction in their world, not much of the humans were left alive."

"Wow... I never had an idea that there could be another time that could be so different from ours. But... What does this mean?"

"It means that there could really be someone hanging around..." Vegeta replied and had a strong annoyance in his voice.

"But like you said... You would've noticed, huh?"

"I don't know. He knows me already and is very strong, he would know how to hide himself well and how to defend well too. If it was someone else then I wouldn't have missed it so easily... I just never expected to ever see him or hear from him again, I thought his time was sorted and would stay permanently there." Vegeta's face was starting to show a good amount of worry, it was unlike him but he realised this could be a problem.

"It's possible that he could've come back to see how this time developed... There was bound to be changes and he could've wanted to see."

"Yea but he's sneaking around my daughter without me knowing, this is not allowed." Vegeta growled, Bura was his little girl and he wanted her always clear out of danger if he can help it.

"He could be watching her because Bura doesn't exist in his time. Could have always wanted a sister and likes to hang around to what would have been..."

"Don't care." Vegeta replied bluntly. "I just don't care, no one hangs around my family without me knowing. But you're right, he could, after all he does have a totally different personality. Makes sense that you don't like a sister but that one does."

"Hmmm..." Pulled a annoyed look at his father. "I guess you'd love what you can't have."

"Whatever, it's either this guy or Bura's just purely imagining it."

"Maybe we should go and talk to her."

"Fine but you're staying here."

"Huh? Why? I want to know what's happening too..."

"Yea well, I think she's had enough of you for one day, after all that attitude you've given her." Vegeta sneered, still unimpressed on how Trunks had been treating his sister.

--

"Bura?" Vegeta called as he walked into her bedroom, revealing her on the bed.

"Awww... Daddy!" Bura sighed in disappointment when she saw him come in.

"What?" Vegeta questioned, why on earth was she showing any disappointment? "What's that tone of voice for?"

"You interrupted again." Bura pouted, again with disappointment.

"Interrupted what? Your in your room... There's nothing or anyone else here to interrupt."

"He was here. Playing with me, trying to make me feel better because the bad brother insulted me and made me upset. He went away because you entered the room. He only wants to play with me, not you or my bad brother."

"He was in here!?" Vegeta fumed, outraged that someone could get in without him noticing. "Now Bura..." Vegeta started when he cooled off a bit after a few seconds of fuming. "Can you honestly tell me he's real? Or... Is he someone you wish was here because your brother hasn't been very nice recently?"

"Oh he's real, daddy." Bura replied happily. "He says he's really my brother too. A different version of Trunks but much better."

"You sure he's real?"

"Yes! I mean it." Bura pulled a serious face at her father.

Vegeta was taken back by such a serious face from her, realising she was most likely telling the truth. "Oh really? If he's really real then where is he now?"

"I could tell you but you wouldn't catch him."

"Why?"

"He doesn't want to be caught by you. He won't come out while I've got company. I wish he came out more often but oh well, he's a excellent brother."

"And he says your his sister?"

"Yes. Why wouldn't he?"

"Hmmmm... We'll see about that." Vegeta muttered to himself in annoyance, this was one battle he wasn't willing to lose.


	5. Heard But Not Seen

**Double Identity **

This story is based on Bura and Trunks' relationship more. It takes place roughly at the end of Dragonball Z, Bura still being a very little girl and Trunks being in his teenage years. The story also contains the future Trunks, he's come back but no one knows it until Bura sees him but who believes her? No one does...

* * *

**Chapter 5: Heard But Not Seen**

Vegeta's frustration was starting to get the better of him. It had been a week now... Since Bura mentioning and outburst about this 'second' Trunks and looked so serious that he was really there. There was only one problem... No one else could see him or sense him but yet Bura still deeply insists that he was there, only appearing when she didn't have company.

"I don't get it..." Vegeta complained with his usual and common annoyance in his voice.

"You need to cool it, Vegeta." Bulma replied as she carried on working on a experiment in her lab.

"That girl insists he's there but I'm starting to have my doubts. I mean, I'm Vegeta, prince of the Saiyans! I should be able to find this pest with ease!"

"Oh yea you don't think high of yourself!" Bulma giggled in return.

"Why aren't you taking this more seriously?" Vegeta sneered, not liking the thought of her laughing at him and what he really was. "She's your daughter! Surely you don't want some strange person hanging around and doing god knows what!"

"Oh Vegeta, calm it." Bulma sighed. "I bet this person is more likely to be her imaginary friend, girl's of Bura's age do it often. She most likely just believes he exists for real."

"Hmmm..." Vegeta grunted back. "But she said something about like they were able to talk through their minds, that's a Saiyan thing. She must be developing her powers because that's one of the first things to learn."

Bulma silently sighed yet again, she'd heard a lot about this subject for the past week or maybe a little less. Bulma was just more laid back than Vegeta and felt the future Trunks couldn't be back, why wouldn't he just show himself? He wasn't like their enemy and surely must understood it wasn't to good to have two different Trunks' in this timeline. "She might not have these powers you know." Bulma pointed out.

"Why's that? She's a Saiyan."

"Only half." Bulma corrected him, Vegeta sometimes went overboard on what Bura really is.

"Whatever woman." Vegeta snapped back, did not like being corrected.

"She's heard you and Trunks all the time, especially about things like your powers...etc... That's all I'm saying." Bulma reminded him. "Plus Trunks was picking on her for not having such powers like you both, she could easily have just wanted to prove him wrong or have been angry and just said it. Kid's and their imaginations are massive."

"Hmmm... Maybe." Vegeta pondered. "It's just that when I looked into that little face of hers she looks just so certain and correct in what she's saying."

"Hmmm... It could just all be in your head."

Vegeta grunted in annoyance to his wife's unpleasant comment and was ready to give a comment back. "Well like you'd know."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma gasped and put her equipment down to give him her full attention.

"You've been working on this project non stop for weeks, sure you been doing this and that around the house but I've had to mostly deal with this and the fighting between Trunks and Bura." Vegeta accused.

"This and that!? I still do the house work and everything. Look, I see your getting upset about..."

"Upset? Saiyans never get upset or sulk."

"Fine, I see your getting deeply concerned about Bura." Bulma corrected with yet another sigh. "How about I talk to her tonight? See whether I can get something different from this subject. Alright?"

"Hmmm... Fine." Vegeta grunted back.

Bulma pulled him close to her and gave him a good kiss before he left the lab to do his usual daily workouts in the gravity machine.

* * *

Bura sat sweetly on the centre of her bed, very still and look and focused into a certain direction. She had a pure look of concentration on her face, only there wasn't anything going on in the room, well at least by the naked eye.

With such concentration from Bura she didn't notice that someone was spying on her and trying to peer into her room from the slightly opened doorway. The someone stood outside as quietly and still as possible, not wanting to give away their position, could never be to sure in these current days since she apparently got new 'powers'. That person was Trunks, not totally sure himself on why he was even bothering, he doesn't usually care and can't be bothered with her in anyway.

_What the heck is she doing? _He thought to himself, with a confused look on his face. He had already tried and looked around the room the best he could from the doorway and from what he could tell there was no one else in there. _She's just sat there... What's so fascinating in there? I thought if I had a peek I thought I'd might have caught out this guy but... Nothing. Just the kid being weirder than ever. I wonder what she's thinking..._

"Stop!" Bura announced all of a sudden and seemed to snap back to reality. This made Trunks jump, thought she'd caught him peeking for a second. He tried rushing his eyes around the room to see what or who she might be talking to but still found nothing, why wasn't he able to see what she's seeing?

"What's the matter?" Came a male voice in a mid tone.

"I love using this new power of speaking through my mind with you but my head hurts. You can keep going if you like but could I speak out loud now?"

_That's it! I knew I saw heard a male voice in there! _Trunks thought in a rage.

"Who the hell's in here!?" He yelled as he pushed the door and rushed himself into the room, rapidly scouring the room.

"Get out!" Bura screamed, showing she was deeply upset to have him in her room.

"Not till I know who's in here." Trunks hissed in reply as he darted around the room looks in every nook and cranny.

"You won't find him you know." Bura replied, still showing an upset look on her face.

"Why's that? Kid."

"He knew you were out there the entire time, you sneaky bad brother. He's to smart and quick for you."

"Oh yea? If he knew I was there the whole time then why did he speak out loud? That's not very smart if you don't want to get caught." Trunks sneered from her comment.

"He was doing a brother sister favour."

"Huh?"

"You guys didn't believe me when I said he was real, well he did that to prove to you yes he does." Bura said, in a matter-of-fact tone of voice.

"Tell me where he is." Trunks barked, like an order.

Bura just frowned and shook her head.

"Tell me."

"Get out!" She screamed, so loud it must have echoed throughout the whole mansion. "Just leave me alone! I hate you all!"

Trunks was so startled that he just did as she said and rushed out of her room before she screamed and cried the whole house down with her tantrum.

Bura released a few tears as she watched him go but still held such a angry face. "I hate him so much. The only reason he was in here to spy on me, it wasn't the fact that he actually cared."

"I did as you asked but I don't want to show myself in anyway to anyone again. I think we've proved a point that you weren't lying." The future Trunks said and with that he appeared for real and wrapped an upset Bura in his arms.

"I know." Bura sniffed and just was happy to have a hug.

"Even though my past self isn't very nice you still have Vegeta and Bulma, your daddy and mummy." Future Trunks tried to comfort her.

"I don't care. My daddy just really cares about being the strongest and training all the time and my mummy only really loves her work. Most of my time I'm all alone..."

"I know that feeling..."

"My mummy's been so caught up in her work she barely knows I'm alive, just stopping for a minute to make sure I haven't gotten myself into danger." Bura explained sadly and pulled a distressed look. "My daddy only just started to pay attention to me because he thinks I'm making up an imaginary person and is maybe feeling some personal guilt. And Trunks... He's just the meanest big brother in the whole world."

"I'm sorry."

"Why?"

"I thought you must have had the perfect life, with both parents and having a sibling and everything you could want but turns out you don't..."

"All I want is a good brother... Don't want to feel alone so much anymore." Bura said sadly.

"And you got one." Trunks tried to smile and cheer her up.

Bura looked up sweetly, the sad and upset face finally wiped off the little girl's face. "Since you were only here on a quick check up of this timeline, does that mean my good big brother's got to go soon?"

"Why?"

"Because I'd miss you to much." She whispered in a mid tone and looked up with her hopeful eyes.

"If you feel that way then yes, I'll stay for a little while longer."

"What about your mummy?"

"I'll communicate with her later, she'll be really excited to know she has a daughter in this time."

"What's she like?"

"Like Bulma I guess... But more laid back. She's always been there for me."

"That must be nice."

"Yea, I guess it is when I see it from your point of view... I just thought this time would be more... Different."

"Are you happy you met me?" Bura butted in and gave him her happy face. She couldn't explain it but she felt more comfortable with him than anyone else, even though he was really a stranger, she didn't really know him that well... He really could've been anyone. Bura was just more very trusting and had that child innocence and didn't believe in worrying about what the person might be like, to her she figured all must be nice except her big sibling.

"Of course." Trunks replied immediately, almost in a way that he couldn't believe she'd ask such a question. "I've always wanted a little brother or sister... Just feels a little strange that I actually got to meet my real one."

Bura just smiled happily back, she just heard the word 'yes' and was just very pleased to hear that. "I want to go and play now." She pushed in, as far as she was concerned the nice moment was over and everything that had happened had gone out of her head. All she could think about was going outside because it was nice, hot and sunny and she couldn't think of anything else but to get out there and play, especially now she had someone to play with.

"Ok, we'll go out the window."

Future Trunks tried to pick her up so they could go out and play but she stopped for a moment and wouldn't let him pick her up. "What's the matter?" He questioned.

"I'm not aloud to go out and play by myself or with strangers." Bura replied simply.

"But you won't be."

"You left me last time we were outside before, that's not aloud. Plus you are a stranger to my parents."

"Come on. I'll push you on your swing and everything." He tried to persuaded, all he wanted to do while he was here was to spend some quality time with her, she was a very special and sweet girl to him, she was his sister.

"Ok but don't let my daddy catch us this time. He'll yell at me again." Bura gave in, she really did want a go on her personal swing.

"Very well." He agreed.

_Darn that past myself, he is such a brat! _He thought to himself. _Little do they know is I've already got a plan anyway, if they don't want her that much then I'll take her off their hands... I'm not as sweet as what they might remember me as. I've had enough of them having what I want, now I'm going to take what I love the most out of this timeline, my sister._


	6. Interference

**Double Identity **

This story is based on Bura and Trunks' relationship more. It takes place roughly at the end of Dragonball Z, Bura still being a very little girl and Trunks being in his teenage years. The story also contains the future Trunks, he's come back but no one knows it until Bura sees him but who believes her? No one does...

* * *

**Chapter 6: Interference **

"I know what I heard!" Trunks yelled at his mother as she continued to try to work.

"Hmm..." Bulma sighed in return, giving no real verbal response to her teen son. Why was her son bothering her at a time like this? It was the major project's deadline coming up and all her son could think of was bothering her.

"Mum. I need you to listen to me, really." Trunks frowned, seeing that Bulma wasn't really paying any form of attention on him.

"I heard it, Trunks." Bulma snapped in annoyance. "I've heard things from Bura, you and your father."

"Then why won't listen to me?" Trunks shot back with the same kind of annoyance.

"Because I really haven't got time for this Trunks!" Bulma letting her temper boil over a bit. Lack of sleep was a often component of letting tempers get the better of you, and Bulma hadn't had much sleep at all. "You know that I've got this massive deadline, Trunks. Do you honestly think I'd be slaving away day and night over it if it wasn't important?"

"No..." Trunks muttered, a little stunned at his mothers short temper.

Bulma glanced over at him and felt a pang of guilt, that wasn't really a reason for her to get _that_ angry at her child. "I'm sorry, hun... Just so stressed at the moment..."

"I know... But I wouldn't have come and bothered you if it weren't important."

"Yes, yes. I already heard all about your sister's big imagination." Bulma rolled her eyes.

"It's not in her imagination!" Trunks said in a high toned voice, trying to get his point across to his mum. "He's real. The person she talks about is real."

"Not all of this again. I've heard enough of this from your sister and Vegeta, I don't really need it from you as well." Bulma sighed and rolled her eyes again.

"Don't you care about Bura enough to realise what I'm saying to you?" Trunks scowled while watching his mum continue working, as if she didn't have any other obligation in the world.

"Hmm?" Bulma just pursed her lips.

"I'm telling you that there is a man hovering around your daughter, without any of our permissions." Trunks reminded her sternly. "A person that's obviously got a high skill level, even I haven't sensed him or anything. But you don't care."

"Your just imagining it, Trunks." Bulma brushed off. "It's nice that you've finally been playing with your sister. Hope you're being nice to her."

Trunks just stood there for a moment gob-smacked as to what he'd just heard. It was like he said something to her and it went right out the other ear without absorbing information. He just told her one of those things that a normal parent would go ballistic over but she didn't show anything, like she hadn't heard it. Plus just virtually accused her of not giving a thought about her daughter.

Trunks didn't bother to continue with this conversation, it was just a waste of time and breath. He quietly left the lab with just small good bye on his part, didn't feel like adding much else. What else was there to say? For once he was more concerned for Bura than their own mother.

* * *

Trunks finally decided to go back up to his little sisters bedroom and try to talk to her again, hoping that she had finally calmed down from her little paddy that she had when he stormed in there. He wasn't well... Comfortable with letting this stranger hover around his little sister. Such a strange turn of events that he was actually caring. Before, he didn't care whether she was abducted by aliens.

"Bura?" Trunks called softly into her bedroom and lightly knocked on her bedroom door. He frowned when he didn't hear anything from inside.

"Bura?" He called again and grew impatient of waiting for her to answer.

Trunks opened the door and glanced all around the girlie bedroom, his search getting more and more frantic when he couldn't see the little aqua haired girl he called little sister anywhere. Where on earth could she have gone? He had only just talked to her a bit ago. He suddenly heard laughter from outside and stormed over in annoyance to the bedroom window. He saw his little sister playing on her personally made swing, out in the garden, by herself.

Trunks stormed out of his little sister's bedroom and quickly wandered to downstairs, going to go outside and talk to her. But as he got to the front main door he was stopped.

"And where do you think you're going?" Shot a familiar but scary voice, Trunks already knew who it was without looking. No one else would scare everything in sight.

"Just out to the garden, dad." Trunks answered simply.

"Why? What's out there that would be so interesting to you?" Vegeta almost demanded, raising an eyebrow. "You do nothing in the garden, ever."

"I... Saw Bura out there, playing alone." Trunks replied, unsure whether he should say something. His dad could so go into meltdown quickly.

"She's what!?" Vegeta snapped, almost bursting a blood vessel. "She knows not to go outside by herself!"

"I tried to tell her..." Trunks lied, trying to make himself looking innocent.

Vegeta just looked furious and then pulled the front door open to leave, nearly pulling the door off it's hinges. He didn't want Bura playing outdoors by herself, he'd said it a million times. Plus he didn't want her by herself while this person was hanging around her.

Trunks trailed slowly behind his father as Vegeta stomped furiously around the large garden grounds. Vegeta looked extremely annoyed at Trunks when they had scoured the area and there was no sign of his little girl. He couldn't sense her out here either, she couldn't be out here.

"And what was she doing when you 'saw' her playing out here?" Vegeta demanded, clearly not happy.

"She was here!" Trunks tried to defend but couldn't really say much since he also couldn't see her anywhere in sight. "She was sitting on her swing, playing."

Vegeta gave a quick glance over at the empty swing and then focused back on Trunks. "Well she isn't. It's not like she can fly back to her room, not to get caught by me."

"Now are we show sure of that..."

"Trunks, what are you getting at?" Vegeta snapped. "We both know that Bura is miles off learning to fly yet. She isn't big enough and hasn't been trained or taught in that field."

"She also didn't have training to chat with people inside her head either." Trunks pointed out.

"Are you sure you're alright, son?" Vegeta raised an eyebrow at Trunks, thinking he was acting a little off.

"No... Actually I'm not. I need to say something." Trunks sighed and rethought the wording, he didn't want to make his dad more annoyed at him. "He's real."

"Who's real?"

"That guy. The one that Bura's been saying is real."

"I knew it!" Vegeta exclaimed from the comment, looking like he'd won some sort of battle. "Did you see this creep?"

"No but I heard him." Trunks replied and went on to explain himself when Vegeta raised an eyebrow. "I was looking in on Bura and..."

"Spying on her, you mean?" Vegeta butted in.

"Well... Yea. But I wasn't only doing it because I wanted to see whether I could catch this guy out." Trunks quickly explained his reasons, wanting to defend himself. "And I did! She was mind talking him before she got tired and then asked to speak out loud. And that was when I heard his voice and I knew there was someone else in there."

"What did the voice sound like?"

"Like... Myself. It was freaky." Trunks answered, he hadn't really thought of the voices sound till now. It was giving him the creeps now that he thought about it. "It's got to be him. The guy that you were talking from before."

"And you didn't bother to go into her room and see the guy?" Vegeta snapped back, thinking that he hadn't and it was stupid that he didn't.

"I did! But I couldn't find him!" Trunks shot back. "Bura just said he was moving to fast for me and he didn't want to be found."

"Well we'll see about that." Vegeta scoffed at that. "I''m Vegeta, no one sneaks behind my back and hovers around my daughter."

"Good luck finding him, the guy's extreme quick." Trunks also scoffed but just got a dirty look back from Vegeta, not liking being told that he couldn't do something.

"You're just lucky that you're my kid." Vegeta shot back in a threatening tone.

* * *

"Bura?"

"Yes daddy?" Bura replied as she watched her dad come into her bedroom.

Vegeta walked totally in and sat at the edge of her bed. "Bura... Is the... Man that you've been talking about... Is he still here?"

"He sure is daddy." Bura beamed back. "He's much better than my brother, I wish that Trunks would just disappear."

"Don't say such things, Bura." Vegeta snapped. "I know he can be mean and horrible at times but there's no need for saying that."

"He's horrible, daddy!" Bura cried back, wanting to get her message across loud and clear. "He just ignores me and when he isn't ignoring me he just speaks horrid things to me! I hate him! Can't I just have somebody else?"

"It doesn't work like that, Bura." Vegeta said firmly. "You can't choose who you're related to and you can't have a new one just because you don't get along with your current brother."

"It doesn't matter, daddy. I've already found a better replacement." Bura shrugged off.

"I don't know who you think he is but _that_ isn't your brother." Vegeta tried to tell her softly, which was very hard for him.

"He is!" Bura protested in annoyance.

"Stop it Bura." Vegeta ordered. "He is not. I don't know why he's back or what he wants but I want you staying away from him."

"You just don't understand!" Bura huffed with a massive pout on her face.

"No, I understand very well Bura." Vegeta replied with extreme firmness. "He's a threat, not a friend. I need you to stay away from him till daddy has things sorted."

"No!" Bura shook her head in protest. "He's good daddy."

"Bura! This is not up for discussion!" Vegeta shouted at her. "You will tell him to leave you alone. And I will catch him, I will not tolerate this kind of behaviour!"

"Daddy! You're scaring me!" Bura yelled back with extreme worry on her little face. "It's fine, daddy. He's a good guy. There's nothing to catch!"

"I said tell him to leave you alone!" Vegeta scowled but tried to tone it down to a certain degree because he didn't want to petrify his daughter to death. "And good that you're scared. You're supposed to be scared when a stranger won't leave you alone! It's not a good thing, Bura."

"He's only a stranger to you, daddy! He isn't to me!" Bura continued to protest.

"Tell him to leave." Vegeta instructed in a deadly serious tone and crossed his arms over his chest."

"No." Bura protested for the millionth time.

"That's it." Vegeta growled at the continuing reaction. Bura for a second pulled a confused face at her dad, not understanding what he meant. Vegeta in turn just reached forward and grabbed his daughter, picking her up with ease.

"Daddy! What are you doing!?" Bura exclaimed, trying to kick out a little but soon realised that it wasn't going to work.

"Well you won't be a good girl." Vegeta replied simply. "So you're coming with me and sleeping in my room tonight."

"I'm not a baby!" Bura frowned.

"Well you're sure acting like one." Vegeta shot back. "And since you won't do as asked then you're staying with me. I'm not leaving you alone with him."

With that he carried the screaming and yelling girl out of her bedroom and walked off with her. Bura trying to put up a small fight but of course it was like fighting tree...


End file.
